greg_pagefandomcom-20200214-history
Amarillo
"Is This the Way to Amarillo" (aka Amarillo) is a song written by Neil Sedaka and Howard Greenfield, referring to Amarillo, Texas. It is about a man traveling to Amarillo to find his girlfriend. The reason that Amarillo was chosen for the song was because it was the only place name that Sedaka could think of that rhymed with "willow" and "pillow". The song was originally to be titled, "Is This the Way to Pensacola" referring to Pensacola, Florida, but Sedaka felt that Amarillo worked better than Pensacola. Written by two Americans about a United States city, the song was first released in Europe, where it has become much more famous than it has ever been in the composers' native country. The song was recorded by Tony Christie and released in the UK in November 1971, initially reaching number 18 in the UK Singles Chart. However, it was a substantially bigger hit at that time across Continental Europe, notably in Germany and Spain where it made number one. In Germany, the song retains unbroken popularity as one of the standard schlager repertoire, and is widely adapted as a chant by football and hockey fans. Following its re-issue in 2005 – when it reached number one in the UK, thanks in part to Peter Kay's star studded lip-synch video – the song gained even greater popularity. In 2006 it was played at the World Cup Final in Berlin and was also played by The Central Band of the Royal British Legion on Centre Court at Wimbledon before the start of the Men's Singles final. Greg Page sings this song on the album I Believe in Music. Song Lyrics When the day is dawnin' On a Texas Sunday mornin' How I long to be there With Marie who's waitin' for me there. Ev'ry lonely city where I hang my hat Ain't as half as pretty as where my baby's at. Is this the way to Amarillo? Ev'ry night I've been huggin' my pillow Dreamin' dreams of Amarillo And sweet Marie who waits for me. Show me the way to Amarillo I've been weepin' like a willow Cryin' over Amarillo And sweet Marie who waits for me. Sha la la la la la la la Sha la la la la la la la Sha la la la la la la la And Marie who waits for me. There's a church bell ringin' Hear the sound of joy that it's singin' For the sweet Maria And the guy who's comin' to see her. Just beyond the highway Lies an open plain And it keeps me goin' Through the wind and rain. Is this the way to Amarillo? Ev'ry night I've been huggin' my pillow Dreamin' dreams of Amarillo And sweet Marie who waits for me. Show me the way to Amarillo I've been weepin' like a willow Cryin' over Amarillo And sweet Marie who waits for me. Sha la la la la la la la Sha la la la la la la la Sha la la la la la la la And Marie who waits for me. Sha la la la la la la la Sha la la la la la la la Sha la la la la la la la And Marie who waits for me. Sha la la la la la la la Sha la la la la la la la Sha la la la la la la la And Marie who waits for me. Category:Songs